Live streaming content includes channels or feeds with scheduled content (e.g., premium movie channels) or live broadcasts (e.g., sporting events, news, etc.). Unlike video-on-demand (VOD) assets, live streaming content typically does not have a distinct end point and may continue indefinitely. This presents a challenge in terms of protecting the content from unauthorized access in that, as time passes, the encryption protection of live streaming content can become compromised. The protection of live streaming content in satellite and cable systems is typically done using symmetric key encryption in conjunction with a digital rights management (DRM) system in which decryption keys are changed at regular intervals. Such key rotation intervals vary considerably (e.g., every few seconds to every few minutes) and are typically managed by dedicated DRM hardware (e.g., in a set top box). However, while such an approach may be appropriate for satellite and cable systems, it is not well suited to support the consumption of live streaming content over the Internet by a diverse range of connected devices. In addition, because such techniques rotate keys to facilitate playback of a single stream, there can be challenges in effecting the transition without visible artifacts.